


The Double Date

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail, Hamtaro, Hamtaro - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke and Lucy start dating, and when they realize their hamsters can talk, it only gets hotter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOtaku/gifts).



After years of trying to convince his 1 tru luv do go on a date with him, he finally got her to show up. Lucy walked into the diner and she was like, "Loke. You have 5 min. I don't have all day." But Loke knew she did have all day and just didn't like him. Dat made Loke a sad panda. Oh BTW Loke is a panda instead of a lion in dis story so, yeah.

"Fine Lucy. 5 min. is all I need to get in yer pants."

"Loke! Stahp being a goddamn perv!"

"K.

Loke and Lucy sat down in a booth and Lucy signed and she stared out da window and Loke was like, "Lucy, baby, what's wrong?"

Loke looked into Lucy's eyes, the windows to her very soul. In them he saw pain, agony, and beneath that, want. He shifted in his seat awkwardly, not wanting to meet the dark brown orbs that where the love of his life's gloomy eyes. He didn't want to know the truth. That she liked another man more than him. He remembered all the good times he had with her. Why couldn't he just let them be friends? If she rejected him, he would never be able to feel good about himself ever again. To always feel like half the man; like he wasn't good enough. He would never be able to look Lucy in the eyes again. Lucy began to cry.

"Loke. I'm srry. I'm in luv with my hamster, Sandy!" Lucy lifted her arm and pointed at a ham ham, quietly nibbling on a sonflower seed.

"Gross."

"YER SU HOMOPHOBIC!!!1 OMG!! WHITE. CIS. SCUMM1!!1" Loke rolled his eyes at dis.

"Nu I'm not homophobic. Lucy, she;s a hamster."

"wE ARE IN LOVE. iF YOU CAN"T SEE DAT THEN FUCK OFF! sANDY LUVS ME." Sandy shook her tiny ham ham head.

"No Lucy. It's not like that. I'm in love-"

"It's _luv_ ," Loke corrected. Sandy nodded.

"Right. I'm in luv with Maxwell, Loke's hamshter." Maxwell pooed out of Loke's coat pocket.

"Sandy!"

"Maxwell!"

"Sandy!"

"Oh Maxwell!"

"Saaaanndy!"

"Max-"

"Sandy..."

"Maxwell!"

Lucy was all like "Stahp having sex guys!" So they stahped.

"Well if Sandy is in luv with Maxwell i guess I can't has her." Lucy pouted. Loke hated to see her sad.

"Well you could always have sex with me."

"Fine."

And they lived happily ever after until Lucy aborted her five year old son who was neva born. His name was Douglas. Loke luved Douglas. Thee End.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Meh OTPs! Heer u go Jamiekinz. (now I don't have to tell you about the fluffy fanfiction)


End file.
